With recent developments of multimedia technologies, electronic devices having various functions are introduced. Such electronic devices generally have a convergence function performing a combination of one or more functions.
Furthermore, mobile terminals so called ‘smartphones’ are mainly used as electronic devices. Such mobile terminals may include large-screen touch display modules and also high-resolution camera modules in addition to a basic function for communicating with the other party, so that it is possible to capture still images and videos. Additionally, such mobile terminals may play multimedia content such as music and video and also perform web browsing in access to a network. Such mobile terminals advance gradually with high-performance processors so as to perform various convergence functions faster. Therefore, they develop remarkably so that a main function for communicating with the other party becomes regarded as an additional function.
Moreover, an electronic device may include sensors for performing various equipped functions. Such sensors may include various sensors, for example, an image sensor for capturing a subject of a camera module, a proximity sensor for detecting the proximity of an external object to an electronic device to control an output state of the electronic device, an illumination sensor for automatically controlling the brightness of a display module according to the brightness of ambient light, a geomagnetic sensor for detecting a direction of an electronic device by using terrestrial magnetism, a temperature sensor for detecting an ambient temperature and displaying it on an electronic device to provide convenience to a user, a hole sensor for detecting magnetism, a fingerprint sensor for recognizing the user's fingerprint to apply it to a security function, and an acceleration sensor for detecting a movement of an electronic device and outputting a corresponding function according to corresponding movement information.
The acceleration sensor among the above sensors may be applied to various application programs executed in an electronic device, for example, screen rotation according to a movement of an electronic device in games. Therefore, the accurate detection function of an acceleration sensor according to a movement of an electronic device is very important.